


A Virgin Scorned

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	A Virgin Scorned

Steve tromped through the elevator doors right as they opened. He flung his jacket down uncharacteristically on the couch and fumed into the kitchen, slamming cupboards and drawers. Getting a glass of water.

“Come on, Steve, it’s not a big deal….” The Captain turned, fire leaping from his eyes.

“Yes! It IS a big deal Tony, I mean, how would you feel?”

“Well, when it happened to me I was only 15, but…..” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“What?!”

“Nothing…..” Steve chugged the full glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He debated throwing the glass on the floor in anger but thought better of it. He slammed it down hard on the counter.

“We’re not talking about this anymore….”

“What? Why? I think it’s something you need to come to terms with, something you need to get off your chest.” Steve shot Tony a smouldering look of anger and started unbuttoning his shirt, loosening his tie. He walked heavily into the bedroom and put everything away. Tony poured himself a glass of scotch and waited, stripping off his jacket and shirt, sitting lazily on the couch. He heard the shower switched on and took a long swallow from his glass. This might take a while.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve emerged, wreathed in steam, that dirty blonde hair sticking to his forehead, loose navy sweatpants hanging off of his muscular frame. It was a good thing Tony had finished his scotch or he would have spit it all over the floor at that moment. Steve was breathtaking.

He was like an Angel.

Tony had completely forgotten their previous argument at the sight of those silver-grey eyes. Tony swallowed hard, watching a trickle of water slide down that perfect chest, disappearing into those damned sweat pants. He stood up, completely unwilling to tear his gaze away from this incredible man, but really needing a drink. Badly.

“Steve, you want anything?” Tony’s voice came out rough and jagged with shards of pent up desire. He glanced over at the soldier, who was doing languid slow push ups on his living room floor, and nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. The muscles in Steve’s back rippled and flexed between his shoulder blades, as sharp as pieces of iron. Tony just gaped, watching as Steve pressed up and down, breathing heavily but quietly, a sheen of sweat filming across his back.

“What are you doing?”

“I always exercise after I shower, just got into the habit I guess.” Tony finished pouring his drink and walked back down into the living room.

“Couldn’t you just relax for once? It’s 9 o’clock at night. Don’t you just want a quiet night at home, you know, just like any other normal person?”

“Tony…..” The Captain said, straightening on those thick arms corded with muscle, “You and I aren’t exactly normal people…..”

“That’s true,” Tony replied nonchalantly, carefully climbing onto Steve‘s back and crossing his legs. He felt the muscles shift beneath his weight, “But don’t you ever just want to relax, I mean you seem constantly stressed. You’re so high strung, it’s like I own a greyhound or something…..”

“I’m not always stressed…..” Steve said, going down slow and steady, coming back up just as smoothly, as if he didn’t have a 160 pound man sitting on his upper back.

“Yes you are….” Tony said slightly condescendingly, “You never stop moving, you rarely seem like you’re having fun, and I always have to instigate conversations.”

“Not all of the time. Besides when you do open your mouth, you usually make a fool of yourself and people get mad at you. Like tonight, for example……” Steve pressed up and down again, his body posture visibly agitated.

“Yeah, but you know you can never be truly mad at me because you love me so much, right?” Tony said snarkily. Steve shifted and half-bucked Tony off of him. The playboy got up and set down his glass of scotch, just in time to be tackled to the floor. Steve loomed over him, a dangerous need in his steely eyes.

“Tony…….” Steve’s voice was rugged and silken, sliding along Tony’s half-drunken mind. As well as his neck, when the soldier fluttered his lips along Tony’s throat, nosing behind his ear, feeling the playboy shiver beneath him. Tony turned his head to the side, a pleasure-laced sigh slipping from between his moist parted lips.

“Tony………” The soldier whispered huskily again, those strong fingers reaching down between their bodies to caress the playboy’s inner thigh. Tony groaned in spite of himself, feeling Steve’s weight press him deliciously hard against the floor. He twitched and could feel himself stiffen against his pants. Tony felt a blush heat his cheeks as Steve brushed his fingers innocently along his covered shaft, those calloused fingertips sliding over the head, making the playboy moan.

Steve looked into Tony’s face. It was a mask of pure ecstasy. Tony licked his lips hungrily and closed his eyes, enjoying every second that Steve’s fingers made sweet contact with his heated flesh through his pants. But it wasn’t nearly enough. He flinched and pressed his hips against Steve’s squeezing fingers, squirming and writhing against that smooth warm skin. Wanting to feel Steve’s mouth lower, sucking and biting him in the places that made him light-headed and tense with need.

Steve’s lips made contact with Tony’s throat and he was working his way down Tony’s body, feeling every flicker of the other man’s pulse beneath his mouth. He fumbled single-handedly with Tony’s belt and zipper, shoving his warm hand into Tony’s boxers, feeling the playboy arch against his squeezing fingers. Steve’s mouth stilled against Tony’s chest, surprised at how hot Tony’s skin was. He was burning up down there.

“Tony……are….are you alright? You’re really warm…..”

“Of course, I’m warm, Capsicle, you’ve got me all hot and bothered…..” Tony said breathlessly half-joking at the seriousness of Steve’s voice. He cupped Steve’s pink-tinged chiselled jaw in his hands, “Besides, with someone like you above them, who wouldn’t be a little flushed?” Tony said matter-of-factly, gasping loudly as Steve’s fingers gripped him in a particularly nice way.

Tony’s hands made their way down the soldier’s chest and stomach, fingers reluctantly and eagerly trailing lower, like heat-seeking missiles, ready to descend with deadly fury into the loose waistband of Steve’s sweat pants. Steve went back to kissing Tony’s flushed warm skin, loving the feel of those smooth flat hills of muscle rising and falling as Tony took laboured breaths, trying to calm his heart.

But it was no use. This was Steve Rogers we were talking about. Sometimes, the things that came out of his mouth were unbelievable. There were even things that Thor, a being from another planet, understood. And yet, the “man out of time”, the Super Soldier, the hero of America who missed 5 decades worth of history, still didn’t seem to grasp. But, according to Tony, right now, he was doing plenty of grasping. Tony’s eyes shut involuntarily as Steve’s warm mouth latched on to one of his nipples, those long dexterous fingers were pulling gasping moans from the playboy’s throat, making him pant and whimper, pushing his hips against Steve’s moist warm palm. And he covered Tony completely, massaging the warm flesh in his hand.

“Aaaah…..Oh…Steve……” Tony blushed and shoved the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, sliding them up to grip handfuls of his dark-chocolate hair as his hips shot forward again, feeling Steve’s tongue flick into his bellybutton, those soft warm lips trailing down to the soft downy hair below it. So close, so close, he was so close……

“Mmmmnnngh……Oh……” Tony felt his body moving on its own. He was writhing beneath the soldier’s large hands. His body was on fire. He was burning up with desire. And whether he knew it or not, Steve was slowly torturing the playboy to his breaking point. Tony finally raised his head and looked point blank at Steve,

“Will you get on with it, Cap? You gonna stay there all night?”

“Hmm?” Steve looked up from his handiwork of nibbling on Tony’s hip and blushed slightly. “I’m sorry….I guess I just got a little carried away…..” He looked down nervously, “I guess I just got distracted…you just have a beautiful body, Tony. I wanted to really appreciate it completely…..that’s all…..” Tony was the one to blush now,

“Well, that’s all well and good, but if we want to start anything before the sun comes up, we’d better get going on the more important stuff……There’s a fancy bottle in the bathroom that will…..ease our way. Go get it, would’ja?” Steve stood up and wandered into the bathroom in search of it while Tony glanced down at himself in his moment of privacy and noticed the moist flared head of his cock, shiny and slick with excitement. Steve came back into the living room and Tony saw himself twitch before locking eyes with the Captain.

“You meant this, right?” He said holding up the black bottle.

“That’s the one.”

“What an odd name….” Steve said, as if discovering the substance for the first time.

“Yeah, well, when we’re done, you won’t even remember the name, baby,” Tony smirked at the bright red blush that stood out on Steve’s cheeks as he joined Tony on the floor. Tony wriggled out of his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side.

“You mind grabbing those tissues, Cap?” Tony said, gesturing to the corner table behind his own head.

“Sure.” Steve said and shuffled over to the table, just close enough for Tony to reach. He gripped the soldier’s sweatpants and pulled them down exposing Steve’s half-hard cock. Tony immediately slipped his mouth around it and sucked gently, earning a throaty groan from the man above him. Steve tasted clean from his shower, and innocent. His cock was heavy against Tony’s tongue.

“Aaahh……” Steve moaned loudly, feeling the playboy swirl his tongue along the underside. Tony bobbed his head forward a few times, gripping Steve’s hips in iron fists. He felt the soldier thrust shallowly against his mouth, knowing how good he was making Steve feel. Tony finally released Steve’s hard flesh from between his lips and a string of saliva connected them for a moment. Tony licked his lips and smirked,

“Shall we get this party started then?” Tony said, gripping the lube in a tight fist. Steve retrieved the tissues and settled himself between Tony’s spread knees.

“Now, do you know what to do, or do we have to go through it step-by-step?” Steve glanced away and blushed bright red. “Well, I do have a little experience with…things like this…..Not personally though!” Steve blurted out, “It was when I was still….small…..normal.” Steve corrected.

“I was in boot camp. It was really hard for me. I was the smallest one and didn’t have any friends really. My bunk was close to the far back corner of the room that housed about 25 of us. Since I was so scrawny, a lot of people overlooked me and didn’t think I was worth knowing or paying attention to.” Tony listened intently, watching that sunset of a blush creep over Steve’s face as he stroked the Captain in a loose fist, wanting to hear the story and keep him hard at the same time. He loved feeling the little flinches of pleasure as he tightened his fist while Steve talked. The soldier continued,

“Well, I would always go to sleep well after everyone else. My future would keep me up at night. But I would always lie on my side and faced away from the bunks in the very back. But sometimes, at night, I would hear things…” Steve blushed again and glanced down at Tony who’s eyes grew slightly wider.

“You mean you heard people fucking each other’s brains out right next to you? Cap, you sexy voyeur.”

“I wasn’t trying to listen in! Honest!” That cute childish look came into his eyes suddenly, “They all just overlooked me, and so, since I wasn’t important, they also assumed I wasn’t listening……how could I help it when they were doing something like that…..?” Steve pouted slightly and whimpered slightly as Tony stroked him again.

“Well, since you know a little about it, go to, Cap…” Tony handed Steve the lube and reclined with his hands behind his head. He spread his knees as Steve popped the cap on the lube. Tony suddenly gave a start as Steve finished drizzling the lube on his cock and pushed Tony’s knees towards his chest gently. He guided himself against the playboy’s tight hold, pushing in gently.

“Come on, Cap, you can do more than that. You’re not gonna break me.” Tony said teasingly. Steve looked at him, surprised,

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just go for it, babe.” Tony said reassuringly. He gripped the plush rug beneath him and arched his back as Steve plunged in deep, forcing the breath from Tony’s lungs. He cried out, feeling himself filled suddenly. Steve was so perfect: thick and hard and deep inside him. He bit his lip to try and stop the ragged whimper that spilled out of his mouth as the soldier pulled out and shoved back in, loving the feeling of that tight heat clenching around him.

“Tony…….”Steve said breathlessly, “It’s so hot inside you…..feels like I’m going to melt……Nnngh!” Steve shut his eyes tight as Tony tightened his muscles against the Captain’s hard cock, “So smooth, so good…..Aahhh……..” Steve panted, gripping Tony’s thighs tighter, shoving his hips forward again with a moan. Tony’s hands slithered down his own body as the Captain kept thrusting, pulling almost all of the way out and then pushing back in, forcing the air from Tony’s lungs in a sultry groan of pleasure.

The playboy gripped himself in a tight sweaty fist, stroking languidly, not wanting to come too soon. He tried to still his breathing but it wasn’t working. Seeing this Angelic man above him, that pure boyish face contorted in damning hot lust, was driving Tony insane with pleasure. He stroked himself faster now, sliding a hand lower down to grip himself between the legs, rolling his balls in a teasing fist.

Steve opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Tony’s face. His eyes had gone half-mast from pleasure and Steve’s breaths grew more ragged as his hungry eyes roamed over Tony’s flushed sweaty body, those legs splayed wide, opening him up to the soldier’s view. Tony stroked himself faster, feeling the Captain’s eyes on him. He felt Steve speed up, so close to release, as Tony’s brain and mouth disconnected for a moment,

“Oh…Steve…..so good…..perfect…..yes……yes……fill me up! Oh, baby, more…..more……Yes!” Steve blushed red and slammed his body against Tony’s. The playboy bit his lip as his hips shot forward and he spilled across his clenched fist, his release splattering onto his heaving chest. Tony heard a long moan from above him,

“Oh! I-….I’m coming!” Steve yelled breathlessly, feeling himself release into the vice of those clenching muscles. Tony watched the Captain’s face contort in undeniable pleasure. He was just like an Angel. Perfect. Tony’s body was swallowing him up, demanding all of him. Steve hunched over Tony, hips thrusting forward hard. He whimpered greedily as he came, getting that weightless feeling that came with much-needed release. Tony smirked knowingly and rested an arm across his eyes. Steve was gasping for breath.

“So, how was that for your first time?” Tony said as Steve pulled out of him and grabbed a handful of tissues. Steve was silent for a while.

“Not bad……” Steve blushed, “But to be honest…..your dad was better….” The soldier finished jokingly. Tony was completely flustered.

“What the HELL, Rogers? My DAD? MY DAD!?” Tony was in shock. Steve just laughed heartily and rolled on the floor as Tony jumped on him, the wet sticky smear of release streaking them both as Tony tried to pin Steve to the rug. Steve couldn’t stop laughing,

“I’m joking, Tony! I’m joking! Hahahah! But you should have seen the look on your face! Ahahahahahahahh!!!!!” His ribs started to hurt from laughing so hard. Tony wouldn’t be satiated,

“Steve, how could you!? You big jerk! I’ll get you!” He tried to best the Captain, but Steve overpowered him and stared as seriously as he could into Tony’s rage-spattered face, he was still half-giggling.

“Tony, Tony, I’m just kidding, relax…..”

“But….Rogers, how could you…I….” Tony still said, still flustered.

“Joking, joking…..really, I never did anything with your father, we were just really good friends…….that’s all. I’m serious.” Steve said, pressing his forehead to Tony’s lovingly.

“You’re the only one I’ll ever love. I swear.” Tony’s face softened then.

“Does that mean you’re not mad at me anymore? About making fun of you for being a virgin?” The playboy questioned cautiously. Steve smirked good-naturedly.

“How can I be…..” He nuzzled Tony’s cheek affectionately, whispering secretly against the velveteen skin of Tony’s ear, “When I’m not a virgin anymore…..?”

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, “Well, thank goodness for that……” He pulled Steve in for a kiss.


End file.
